Not a better world 2/??
by Bethica
Summary: Beth learns she is a Familiar
1. Default Chapter

Title:NOT A Better World 2/??  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Beth learns she is a Familiar but she convince herself that she is  
  
a transgen and afraid to go to the Familars side so they can help her and she is afraid Max will hate her.  
  
Disclaimer: All cast and crew belongs to James Cameron.  
  
I'm doing this for my own entertainment and pleasure. I  
  
also created Beth.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violence and language)  
  
Feedback: sweetheart85143@aol.com.  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic. If you do not like it and  
  
write nasty comments like its a BIG mistake. Don't  
  
read it. I WILL NEVER CHANGE IT!!! I also write other fics  
  
w/o Beth.  
  
  
  
"Beth, maybe you shouldn't left...I mean that at Manticore maybe they will help your gifted powers and then you can train better."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I looked out the window. We were passing many houses and farms. "Jondy, where are you staying?"  
  
"Ummm..with Jace awhile..you?"  
  
"I don't know.  
  
"You can come with me..since Jace is one of your Manticore sibling."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Beth the night of the escape, how did you escaped Manticore while Lydecker was right at the window?"  
  
"I cut his arm, with my metal claws. I didn't know how it happened."  
  
"Maybe your special to the X-Series."  
  
The bus stopped in front of the bus station. Jondy and I got out together. A woman came up. "Jondy!" The woman looked at me. "And Jondy who is this?" Said Jace  
  
"Jace, this is your Manticore sibling...X5-817, said Jondy  
  
"Oh, the vent girl! Hey how is it going?" Said Jace  
  
"Fine thank you."  
  
"So how is Max?" Said Jace.  
  
"Good, she is doing really good."  
  
"Beth and Jondy you guys must of be really tired..come in my new hummer jeep."  
  
"Jace, why does it say Manticore on it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well around here..they have a place called Manticore X. There are X-series that goes up to 10+."  
  
"What about the media and Ames White trying to kill them off?"  
  
"Well they are protected from those people. I heard that Manticore blew up and people are trying to kill them, so the Mexico law passed Manticore X the offically Transgenetics facility."  
  
"So are you a worker their?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a Leutinant there."  
  
"Does the X-Series have any freedom there?" Said Jondy.  
  
"Yes plenty. They can talk anything. The are allowed to watch anything but they have to do some training."  
  
We went into the hummer jeep and Jace drove us off to Manticore X for a bit.  
  
"So Beth, did you find anything about you?"  
  
"Yeah...I might be a Familiar."  
  
Jace stopped the car...."WHAT!?!"  
  
"I didn't know about it...till Ames White took a DNA test of my blood and it matches Otto DNA. Don't worry I'm still a transgen."  
  
"Whoa...Otto..your...your...."  
  
"Father..? I couldn't believe myself at first. My special gifts that I got at birth at Manticore must of be of THE COMING. Theres a kid named Samuel at the 'Familiar School' has teleknises power..so most of the 'Familars' have mutant powers...White wants me to join his side...but I don't want too...if he says if I don't my powers will get out of hand and uncontrollable and both sides will get killed."  
  
"Beth...I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Yeah...my barcode is fading each day..I'm afraid I might be one of them."  
  
I picked up my arm and the snake symbol is glowing. Tears were coming down my eyes.  
  
"I.....I....I.....I...don't know what to do anymore." Jondy and Jace were hugging me. It started to rain hard and my life is ruin..... 


	2. Not a Better world 3/3

Title: NOT A Better World 3/3  
  
Author: Beth G.  
  
Summary: Beth learns she is not a transgenetic  
  
anymore and has to go on White side if not the two sides  
  
will get killed..  
  
Email: sweetheart85143@aol.com  
  
Note: This is a Beth fic. If you don't like it  
  
don't read it saying its a BIG mistake. I WILL  
  
NEVER CHANGE IT NO MATTER WHAT U  
  
SAY OR NOT!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (violance and some language)  
  
  
  
Jace had an idea. "Lets go to Manticore X and see what they can do for her."  
  
Jace starts the jeep and drives to Manticore X. Jace stopped the jeep, and Jace, Jondy, and I were running out of the jeep while its still raining. The guard came up to us. "STATE YOUR PURPOSE LT.!"  
  
"X5-817 is need medical attention!"  
  
"Go on ahead."  
  
Jace went into the locker room. "Guys put these suit on!"  
  
"Jace whose watching your child?" Said Jondy.  
  
"My housekeeper...I have to call her that I'm working."  
  
Jace, Jondy and I followed Jace to the lab room.  
  
"Frank!"  
  
Frank stopped his research. "Yes Lt."  
  
"Can you find a cure to get rid of Familiars DNA out of X5-817?"  
  
"Let me see.." I showed the arm where the snakes are at and the fading of my barcode. "Lt. She needs a injection everyday to prevent it. At the same time. If you miss it theres no can do..that means she is a Familiar."  
  
"Beth are you sure you do wanna do this?" Said Jace.  
  
I began to have a flashback of the incredible things I can do like using my metal claws and the ablitity to heal.  
  
"I don't know..just try a sample to see if it works."  
  
I dripped my blood on a glass plate. Frank dropped the injection onto it. He picked the plate up carefully and notice its rejecting my blood. His face was distraught. "Jace...it....it...failed."  
  
"What?" I asked angerly.  
  
"817, theres nothing I can do about it.."  
  
"That means I'm on the Familiar's side and Max will hate me." I sat down. I angerly took out my metal claws and began to go haywire. "I'm...I'm not a transgen....anymore...just..a transgen murder..."  
  
"Beth, you did not murder anyone...its not your fault.."  
  
"Its my fault...my Father fault for doing this..."  
  
Jondy was trying to confort me. "LEAVE!!!!!!!!"...I flinged her across the room.  
  
"Beth..if you try to leave lets have an old time duel."  
  
"All right then..."  
  
I kicked her and she was missing me as the punches arosed. I flipped across the room and took out my metal claws and did a tri attack. She bounces to the table. Jace grabbed Jondy. "STOP!" Frank grabbed me. "LOOK WHAT ARE YOU DOING BETH..your going to the Familiars side and not what you really are.. I don't want to loose another sibling."  
  
"Your NOT!!! I just doing this for everybody safety. I don't want anyone hurt."  
  
"Yeah....then you turn evil and screw up our life and your life..I seen those moves that you use on Jondy. Your becoming one of them."  
  
"I already AM!" I punched the table and it stattered. "I already one of them..theres nothing you can do..no one cannot help me only them. Max and my boyfriend Alec cannot help me..no one will. Jace you need to understand I'm one of them..I passed the coming. You need to see that. Those moves I never learned the Familiars use that moves. When I EXPOSED you guys and White was doing this little duel his moves were strong angainst me. Now I'm one of them..the moves are weak....you need to accept that."  
  
Jace stop talking. "Beth..I understand in what you are but you can pretend that you are one of us."  
  
"I CAN'T!!! I'm not one of you..just leave me be. I walked out of Manticore X and White pulled up to me. "Beth..pleasent surprise.."  
  
"White..lets get out of here.."  
  
"BETH COME BACK!" Said Jondy and Jace.  
  
"Fe' Nos Tol.." I said happily  
  
White's car sped off and the dirt lands on Jondy and Jace face.  
  
Coming soon THE FUTURE OF A NEW ERA....... 


End file.
